Beautiful Inside and Out
by Myra109
Summary: Evil Queen loved beautiful things, but her daughter was the most beautiful thing of all. In more ways than one.


_This is a parent-Descendents Oneshot about Evie and the Evil Queen. Read and Review!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Evil Queen hugged the bundle close as she boarded the ship to the Isle of the Lost. She cast one last glance at her husband, who stood on the port watching as she departed from Aurodan with their daughter, Evelyn.

Evie grew up to be a beautiful young lady, inside and out, and the Evil Queen loved beautiful things. Evie was more beautiful than her, but the Evil Queen wound never admit it. She bonded with her child the only way she knew how: through beauty. The Evil Queen taught her daughter how to apply make up, how to sow, how to clean, everything that would make her daughter desirable. Evie would live a happy life filled with love and the queen would help her. After all, if there was one thing she learned from her own mother, it was that people wouldn't love you if you weren't perfect...

Oh, Evie proved the Queen family wrong. Evil Queen watched her daughter at the coronation, how she stood up to the Mistress of Evil and kissed Doug Dwarf. He kissed her back.

He wasn't a prince and Eve I had been a little beat up from her fight with Maleficecant, but he kissed her back. She told him that she loved him.

That was the day that Evil Queen learned that perfection was just a word and that you didn't need to tell be perfect to find true love. You didn't need a prince to be happy. She wouldn't admit it though.

She will never forget hearing her daughter's lovely voice in the underground, so different from Jafar's annoying laugh and Cruella's pitchy voice. Jafar was the first to run towards his son's voice, strained and coughing, and Evil Queen far behind him. They were racing towards their children, Cruella right on their tails.

Then, she was running through the halls of her castle and her daughter was gone.

She didn't see her for 10 years and when she did, Evie had brought more beauty into the world.

Mabel Sophia Queen was a beautiful little girl with blue curls like her mother and soft, gentle blue eyes. Even at four, she was one of the smartest children she had ever known. Evie had told her that her child's name meant my beautiful and wise one. She'd chosen the name to show people that a person can be beautiful and smart.

Phoebe Tabitha competed to be even more beautiful than her sister. She was the oldest at five with brown wavy hair that shined in the light and had grown out to her waist. Her eyes were an electric blue that were more like Evie's, unlike Mabel, who had her father's eyes. Her name meant shining beauty and grace because she was the light of Evie's life.

Finally, Ethan Caleb looked like a boy version of Evie. He was ten months younger than Mabel with blue hair. Yet, Evil Queen realized that if you flipped his hair over and saw that he had brown strands hidden beneath a blue mop. His eyes were a brilliant blue and skin paler than snow. His name meant strong leader to show that even the daughter of a supposed weak follower could be strong and have the leadership of a lion.

Evil Queen hugged her daughter for the first time in in a long time. "Evie, you are not weak. You stood up to Maleficecant at the coronation. No one has ever done that. "

"Mal did that, Mom."

"Sure, Mal finished the battle, but you didn't run. You gave Mal the confidence to stare down her mother. You are the strongest daughter I could ask for. I love you, Evie."

 ***Epilogue***

Evil Queen didn't live a very long life, but she got to meet her first three grandchildren and the fourth and fifth that followed. The woman got to hold Phoebe's little girl and she died of old age just before Mabel was due with twins, but she got to meet them some day. No day soon, fortunately.

Doug learned to trust his girlfriend's once evil mother and they grew as close as mother and son. Evil Queen loved her family and she smiled, grasping her only daughter's hand, as she died, happy.

Evil Queen lived beautiful things, but her daughter was the most beautiful thing of all. In more ways than one.

* * *

 _I'll be doing Carlos and then, Jane. Could anyone give me ideas on who else to do after Jane please? Thank you_


End file.
